


Not in love.

by crankyjones



Series: Because Newtmas is beautiful. [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Minho ships Newtmas more than anyone, No Teresa!, The Glade, everything's normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: "Dude, we're not in love!" Thomas and Newt said almost synchronised.Little did they know...





	Not in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my native language!  
> Also posted on my tumblr > mrsirwinson  
> Thanks for reading :) x

"Minho, I'm not in love with Newt," Thomas said for the—at least—fifth time.

He and the Keeper of the Runners were currently taking their last break before coming back to the Glade. They ran all day long in the huge Maze without noticing any change, as usual. But they tried to keep hope. One day, they'll be out of there and living their life happily.

"Don't even try to fool me on this! There's this thing in your and Newt's eyes. That's what we call love, Greenie."  
"First of all, I'm not even the Greenie anymore, Minho. Two shanks arrived after I did. It's been two months! Why do you keep calling me like that, didn't you catch up my name or what?" The Runner tried to sound tough but, to be honest, he was too cute to be tough.  
Minho laughed; "Well, you'll always be the Green Bean to me, Thomas. And I'm not gonna call you Tommy because otherwise, Newt'll literally kill me. And I just don't like your name." Thomas gave him a glare. It was not even his real name. "No offence," he added.  
"Anyways, shouldn't we head back to the Glade now?" Thomas changed the topic.  
"Excited to see that little blondie, huh?"  
"No!" Thomas started to run without even waiting for Minho who laughed at him once more.

***

"Hey, Tommy!" Newt hugged Thomas as soon as he got out of the Maze as if he was waiting for him to come back—which he probably did.  
"Hi, Newt. Everything alright 'round here?" He smiled at the blonde boy.  
"Yep, looks like at least. I'm only second-in-command, remember?"  
"How couldn't I remember?" He giggled. "You remind me literally every single day."  
"How was your little run?"  
"Good, I guess. Didn't change since yesterday."  
"You liar!!" Minho came out of the Maze and hit Thomas on the shoulder.  
"What? What did I do?" He asked.  
"You said you weren't excited to see Newt and now I see ya in his arms! With this thing in your eyes, like I told you earlier! L. O. V. E. Love!"  
"Dude, we're not in love!" Thomas and Newt said almost synchronised.  
Minho stayed there with a poker face watching the two of them for a few seconds. "Yes. Of course." He then ran toward the Map Room.

"Wanna hang out?" Newt asked shyly.  
"Yeah, sure," Tommy smiled. "I gotta go to the Map Room for now, but how about in like an hour?"  
"Sounds good, Tommy. Meet me at the Gardens, I'll be there finishing the last few things I need to do."  
"Good that."

They smiled once more before going where they had to go.

***

"Listen, Greenie," Minho called out for Thomas before he got out of the Map Room since he finished his work.  
"Stop calling me Greenie, for Newt's sake. And what?"  
"You need to tell him."  
"Tell him what, Minho? And tell who?"  
"Newt, you shank! Tell him you love him!" He did big movements with his arms while talking.  
"Minho, I'm not in love with Newt..." Thomas mumbled, sounding off.  
"Can you stop lying? It's just the two of us. Everyone's gone."  
"Listen, it's not easy, okay? He doesn't love me, so it's for our best if I keep everything to myself."  
"No, it's not for your best...? Okay, listen to me, just go kiss him already!!" Minho's eyes looked like they were about to leave his eye-sockets.  
"What the hell, Minho? We're not in some cliché movie, okay? Moreover, he said just before he wasn't in love with me. I think that's clear enough." Thomas sighed, sitting down on a chair.  
"You said that too, and look where we are now."  
Thomas sighed once more. The Keeper was right, but still, he just could not come up to him and say; 'Hey! I like you!' That was just dumb.  
"Thomas, do it."  
"You called me by my actual name," Thomas could not believe his ears.  
"I'll do all the time from now on if you go tell him the truth right shucking now."  
Thomas seemed to think about the proposition and eventually said; "Okay. I'll do it."  
"Finally!!!" Minho looked happy and relieved at the same time. "Go! Now! Do it!"

Thomas did not wait one more second; he ran outside the Map Room and toward the Gardens—where he was supposed to meet the blond.  
"Newt!" He called out to his friend who was sitting next to flowers.  
He turned his head toward the brunet and waved at him before he stood up. "Hey, Tommy. Took you long enough," he smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry, Minho wanted to talk to me... but I'm here now. Where shall we go?"  
"Let's just go in the middle of the forest?" Newt offered.  
"Sounds good."

They just walked without saying a single word until they were just the two of them in the forest.  
"Why did you want us to hang out anyway?" Thomas eventually asked.  
"Just because", Newt answered.  
"Oookay," the brunet laughed nervously.  
"Is that a problem?" Tommy looked at his friend; he did not understand. "I mean, us hanging out together."  
"What? No! Of course not. Why would it be?"  
"I don't know, you just seem... weird." The blond mumbled.  
"I ain't weird, you're the one who's weird." The boy defended himself.  
"I ain't bloody weird, Tommy, what the shuck are you tellin' me?" Newt turned himself toward Thomas. He was being so weird since he met him at the Gardens.

Thomas sighed, rubbing his eyes. He promised he would tell him. Was he such a coward for not managing to do so?

"What's going on, Tommy? You can tell me anything, you know that." Newt took his friend's hand and squeezed it.  
"It's just that—" Thomas could not finish his sentence. He just could not manage to. What if he hated him afterwards? What if he did not want to be his friend anymore? What if he—  
"Tommy," the British interrupted his thoughts, "what is it?"

Thomas stared at Newt's hand in his. For the blond, it was all platonic, he was sure about it. Yet it was so much more for him. He looked up to stare at Newt's brown eyes. They were so deep, so beautiful, so hypnotizing. It was one of his favourite things about his crush—here, he admitted it. He wanted to tell him. He really wanted to. He just could not manage to get his brain to let his mouth say those three words.

"Tommy? Are you alright?" Newt clicked his fingers in front of the brunet's face which made him notice he was staring at his friend's lips.  
He just looked up and said; "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a bit exhausted."  
"You wanna go back and eat a little something before goin' to sleep? I can ask Fry' to let you eat before the others if that's what you want." The blond sounded worried, but Thomas could not help to think he was just being a good second-in-command.  
"No, don't worry, we can stay there, let's just sit down and... talk."  
"Alright," Newt just said.

They sat down, their back against a tree. No one said a word, no one did a move. We could not even say if they were actually breathing. The brunet's hand was still in the blond's and Thomas found himself wondering if Newt was doing that on purpose or just because he forgot about this little detail.

"Wanna talk about it?" The second-in-command eventually asked.  
"About what?"  
"About what's bothering you. I can see you're not as happy as usual." Newt takes a little break before admitting; "I'm worried, I care about you."  
His heart exploded. He, Newt, cared about him, Thomas. "Thanks, Newt."  
"For what?"  
"For caring about me."

They stopped talking for a few seconds and then, Thomas did it.  
He kissed him. Softly. Shyly. Slowly.  
He responded. Newt's lips were moving against the brunet's. He could not believe it. Did he like him too?  
Eventually, they broke the contact.  
"I like you," Thomas said after a while looking at Newt's eyes.  
"I like you too, Tommy, I bloody like you."  
Newt kissed him. Again. And again.  
Just because he could.


End file.
